An Akatsuki Wedding
by AmaneRose
Summary: Sakura gets stuck having to go on a stupid mission to deliver a package somewhere. She meets this girl who's a snot and Kakashi's sister! She thens figures out that the Akatsuki are involved. What's going on and why is Sakura in a wedding dress? ItaSaku
1. The misson

This idea came to me awhile back and I had started to right an outline for it and just a couple of days ago I found it and decided to start writting it.

I hope you like it, Enjoy!

R&R

* * *

It was noon and everything was as peaceful as it could get in Konoha. We had just finished training for the day and now were sitting at the Ramen place and Naruto was gobbling down his food like a wild animal starving from the lack of food. But knowing him that's probably how he is 24/7. Kakashi once again ate so fast that we couldn't tell what he looked liked, but lucky us we finally got a glimpse and oh how handsome his is. Even though I saw only once side of his face I can picture it the exact opposite on the other side and then picturing his sharigan with it. God he's handsome!!! Anywho, Sasuke was sitting to my left with Kakashi on the other side of him and Naruto was on my right.

I liked today. It was peaceful and enjoyable. Well except for the part of Naruto slurping down his ramen uncontrollably and started to choke on it. I just sighed and slapped him the back to help him get it down.

"Hehe. Thanks Sakura-chan."

"Just don't choke again or else I might not help you next time." I said glaring at him. He just went back to eating like he did before. I sighed again and went back to my amai tempura.

We ate in silence for awhile again until Naruto started to choke. This time since I wasn't going to help Kakashi went over to help him out. I just smirked inwardly while my inner self danced happily.

In the back of my head I kept getting this felling that something bad was going to happen but not to me. I just shrugged it off like every other time it came into my head. I paid for my meal while loaning some more money to Naruto for his. We were going back to the training fields since up until lunch Kakashi sensei was just training with Naruto and Sasuke. Now it was my turn up until 4:30.

As we were entering our field there was plenty of evidence of what happened earlier. I just went around it and got into my fighting stance as did Kakashi sensei. I was now 17 and we had brought Sasuke back from Orochimaru after he had killed him. Sasuke was still cold and secluded from others, but he was turning back into his normal self again. Sai was transferred into another team and he's enjoying it too.

Just as we were about to start fighting, out of nowhere someone yelled, "KAKASHI!!!!!!!!!!" It sounded as if the person was standing in the tree line and yelling it. But then Kakashi sensei said the one thing that we didn't think he would ever say. "Shit!" It was more like a whispered yell.

"Kakashi sensei, who's that? An ex-girlfriend?" Naruto yelled while Sasuke was chuckling by his side. I just raised an eyebrow at them.

"No...more like my sister." Kakashi stated rubbing his hand through his hair.

Everyone was quiet and didn't say a word. The boys just stood there and after a moment a smirk came onto my face. To bad for me that Kakashi saw it and knew exactly what I was thinking. "Don't start asking questions because it's none of your concern. And if you go near her and say anything...I won't hesitate to hurt you."

My smirk just got bigger and turned into a little cheerful smile. They boys were just staring at me like I was crazy. I probably was, but that didn't bother me. I wanted some revenge and I was bond to get it one way or another. And besides this is probably what was bothering me earlier. In the next second a girl poofed in by Kakashi sesei and started yelling at him for no apparent reason. It was like had taken something from her and she wanted it back. That kind of argument, but not on that subject.

"So this is where you have been!! I've been looking for you for the past three months! Do you know how hard it was for me once you left?! I should fucking kill you for it!"

"Listen, let me explain Kikka..."

"Oh, don't 'Kikka' me. What you did was completely uncalled for and unnecessary and..."

"Yomena!" Kakashi was now gripping his sister in what looked a painful grip from the looks that his sister was giving off. "I had to leave on short notice. It wasn't my fault. If you want to blame someone. Blame the Hokage, not me! So don't go there."

The girl just stared at him a moment then her face fell into in a serious but playful look, "That still doesn't mean you can call me 'Kikka', Kakashi."

"Whatever. Just go back me house. Here are the keys. Make yourself comfortable and we'll talk about this later. Now leave me alone so I can train with my students!" Kakashi started pushing the girl towards the end of the field and then walked back after he got her far enough away from their starting point.

"Fine but don't think that there will be any food left, Oshiire I**ntokusha** ." Yomena smirked and then started to walk off.

Kakashi physically twitched at the name. "That was one time and you know it."

"Still doesn't change anything, Oshiire Intokusha." With that she poofed away.

I could hear Naruto tying his best to hold in his laughter and Sasuke was chuckling. I was just staring at the spot where the girl was for a moment then turned back to Kakashi. "Don't you have a laugh that you want to keep back or something."

"No. Because it's your problem not mine and been through it before with Ino and my mom."

Kakashi's eyebrow just raised for a moment then got ready to fight and I did the same.

Kakashi was walking down the street to his house rubbing his head to get away all the uneasiness that he was thinking of at the moment. His sister coming unexpected and right before he had to continue training. His students now knowing that he has a sister. And how long the argument was going to be with his sister when he got back home. This was not his day.

Kakashi arrived at his house and opened the door. The first thing he noticed was that there were food crumbs everywhere plus pots and pans. Cabinets were open with very little food in them and the fridge was open and completely empty except for the bottle of beer that was left. Kakshi shook his head in disappointment. _'Damn that girl can eat. Wouldn't be surprised though.'_

The next second a came came out around the corner towards the living room and Yomena then decided to start the argument there and then so she would have to wait. "So, why did you have to leave on such short notice."

"Eh..he, well you see Yomena. Um," Yomena was just staring at him waiting for an answer and since she would already know that he would lie he just told the truth instead. "I got called back so I could go on an important mission and plus I kind of wanted to help my students get ready for the Jonin exams that are coming up."

"Really?" It was rhetorical but Kakashi just nodded his head anyway. "Well...You know having to deal with eight seven year olds on your own is kind of hard."

Kakashi just scratched his head embarrassed.

"But your lucky there wasn't any harm that day or else I would've already knocked you out cold and thrown you off a cliff."

"Did the kids get back home safe?"

"Yeah, there parents got a little worried at first when I started telling them about the trip, but when I told them about you they lightened up some with relief. I'm glad you showed up when you did or else that field trip would've turned in a blood bath."

"Well at least they're safe. That's good to know. But hey aren't you supposed to be teaching kids today?"

"It's summer break and I don't have to teach for three more months. I'm so happy!"

"Well I'm glad you are but can clean up the place if you're going to stay here for the summer. It would really help."

"Fine! Be that way." Yomena then went and cleaned up the kitchen any other part of the house while Kakashi went to his room to take a shower and get cleaned up.

The next day before Kakashi could start to find anything to eat in his apartment, a knock can on the door. Still tired as hell, since he didn't have a bed in the spare room and had to share his bed with his thrashing sister all night, went and answered the door. A chuunin was standing there and then handed a scroll. Kakashi politely took it and the man left without a word. He opened it up and read it.

_'Damn.'_

* * *

R&R_  
_


	2. We have a Deal

Yes I finally have this chapter up!! I now relax and work on my other stories.

Hope you enjoy!!

Read and Review please!!

* * *

Kakashi has just finished reading the scroll and was rubbing head. He didn't really want this mission. He didn't even want to take his team either since the scroll was for Team 7. But what made it worse was that it involved his sister as well.

_'Perfect timing. My dearest sister.'_ Kakashi thought sarcastically. Right then Yomena walked into the kitchen and saw Kakashi glaring at her.

"What?" She asked looking dumb founded. "Nothing." Was her response.

Yomena shrugged her shoulders and went to scavenge for food but was reminded that she had eaten all of it yesterday, so she just settle for some tea, that Kakashi had made, instead.

"So what's on the agenda today Kakashi?"

"You and me have to report to the Hokage's office and we have to get the rest of my team along the way."

"Ho-Hokage. I haven't been to the Hokage since I left the village." She said silently.

"I know." Kakashi said in the same light tone. "And if she already knows your back and requesting that you report to her, this must be an important mission."

"Hunnnn." she sighed. "I really hope I don't have to kill anyone for this."

"I hope so too."

Kakashi then got up and started to walk back to his room. "You might want to get changed. I don't think the Hokage would want to see you in a baggy shirt and shorts."

"Whatever." With that she followed Kakashi back to his room so she could change.

Kakashi had been sitting on his couch for the past half hour waiting on his sister to get out his so they could leave. Before he was able to call back to his sister for the 20th time the door opened and Yomena walked out. She was wearing slightly baggy black pants and you could slightly see the top of her underwear, which wasn't even underwear but swimsuit bottoms instead. Her top was a swimsuit top and it looked just liked a regular bra but also like a sports bra. The straps were like strings and the front was a thick piece of cloth that covered her. Also the top was black. She was wearing three inch heels that had a thin strap going across the top of her foot and two strings going up her leg that tied at mid shin under her pants. Her dark brown hair was pulled back into a bun with senbons holding it in place and since her hair was pulled back this way you could easily tell that she had silver highlights in her hair that were natural.

She also had on dark red lipstick to just add to it.

"Lovely." Kakashi said not really caring. "Can we go now?"

"Sure. Oshiire Intokusha." Yomena said smirking.

"Shut up."

Yomena went straight to the Hokage's office so she could get better detail since if she was going there was going to be stuff just for her. Kakashi went off to go gather his team up so they could get on with the day.

Once everyone was rounded up they headed towards the Hokage tower.

_'This must be an important mission if Kakashi sensei had to come get us so early in the morning.'_ Sakura thought. "Do you know anything about the mission, sensei?'

"Nothing that I haven't already told you."

"But all you said was that it was import ant and had to report to the Hokage immediately." Naruto whined.

"And that's all I know."

Kakashi opened the door to th Hokage's office and walked in followed by his team. The first thing they all noticed was a girl standing in front of the desk.

"Can you handle it?" Asked the Hokage.

"Yes." Responded the girl.

The girl turned around and greeted the group and they all immediately recognized her from yesterday. Naruto and Sasuke blushed slightly now noticing how beautiful she was. Since they really didn't get a very good look at her the day before.

"I'm glad you all could make it. Now to get to your mission. It's pretty easy in my eyes so you should have no problem doing this. You are to deliver this package to a man in the Land of Waves."

"That's all." Sakura said.

"Kakshi sensei said it was important." Naruto complained.

"Well it is." Said Shizune handing Kakshi the small thin rectangular package. "It has to be delivered before a fortnight."

"What? Before a fortnight? It takes at least four days to get to the place." Sasuke said adding to the argument.

"Well then I expect you to leave as soon as you can then." Tsunade replied and then waved the group off.

They all went back home and packed what they thought they would need for the trip. Kakashi had told them that they would meet by the North gate once they were done in fifteen minutes.

Yomena and Kakashi walked into his bedroom and immediately Yomena just flopped down on the bed. "Don't you need to pack or did you not bring anything when you came here?"

"Since when have I not been packed for any kind of trip, Kakashi?" Yomena replied hastily.

"Your right. I'm sorry I forgot that you carry _all_ of your crap in scrolls."

"While yours is scattered _all_ over your apartment."

"Shut up."

"_And_, I can find all my stuff..unlike _you_."

"Okay, I get the point Kikka." Kakashi said putting his hands up in defense.

"Hehe." Yomena then flopped back down on the bed making it squeak. "You need to get your bed fixed."

"I know. I just don't ever have the time."

"I'll fix it." She said happily and jumping off the bed and onto the floor. Kakashi stared at her for a moment then saw her pull out a screw driver and a hammer. _Wait a hammer, what is she going to do with that?_

Sounds of drilling, hammering, and other machine like sounds went off and then Yomena wiped sweat from her head and jumped up. "There." She jumped up on the bed again and no sound was made. "Perfect."

"T-thanks." Kakashi said turning around and continued to pack.

"Your welcome. Now hurry up. I want to leave as soon as I can."

Zipping up his bag and walking out Kakashi said, "I thought you put off being a ninja to go do other stuff. Now I hear you saying that you're ready to get back in action. What's up with that?"

Running ahead of her brother after he locked the door. "Well..actually. I'm not. I just want to get this over with as soon as possible. I still don't want to do this but for the reason that Tsunade gave me I _want_ to do this. It's strange, but that's how I feel."

"Hm. Sounds like me sometimes."

"I sound like you because you're the one who always came running to me when you got hurt and I was the only person you ever hung out with besides Genma and Gai. Ah...Like Brother Like Sister."

"Shut up."

"You can't help but love me."

"I know and that's the problem. Ow!" Yomena slugged Kakashi in shoulder giving him a playish pout. "I was joking."

"You have better been."

The group had been walking on the main path for about an hour when Yomena turned and started to walk in the trees. Sasuke, Sakura, and Naruto exchanged glances before looking at Kakashi who had seemed to disappear before they heard him walk in the same direction their guide went. They followed hastily since they were sight of them quickly.

_Damn! How fast can this chic walk!_ Sakura yelled to herself. Her calves burning like hell.

**I don't know! But if she walks any faster..I gonna kill her myself.** Inner Sakura rang.

_And I'll gladly let you._

About another two and somewhat hours later the sound of a river came into hearing range and the view of a setting sun from trees fading apart was starting to be seen.

"We'll rest here for the night. Okay?" Yomena said walking towards the river splashing her face and drying off.

They all just nodded and sat down, resting there sore legs. "I'll go get something to eat." Kakashi said standing up.

"Something decent please. Nothing like mushrooms and moss. I was already a vegetarian once and I don't want to go back in that direction." Yomena said making herself look sick.

"I wasn't going to get that, but that does sound pretty good." Kakashi replied rubbing his stomach.

"Your as weird as they get. I swear." Yomena turned towards the river and took off her shoes and set her feet in the water. The cold water of the river rushing over feet felt good on her hot feet and she let out a sigh of pleasure. Kakashi walked off to go get food for the group and the rest just relaxed expect for Sakura, who seeing everyone relaxed, went to go get firewood to cook with. She returned shortly and started it up.

The rabbit was placed on the fire and was cooking at a reasonable pace. When it was done it was given out and they all started to eat in silence.

After dinner Yomena said for all of them to get some rest. "But what about night shifts who gets second watch?" Sakura asked.

"Hm. No one gets second watch. I'm going to be look out for the night."

"Don't you need to sleep to?" Naruto interjected.

"I will sleep. But seeing how ninjas try to be quiet and get around and try to sneek up you. My hearing doesn't wake me up when I hear something like a twig break, I wake up on the slightest sound that isn't picked up by any humans or by humans with extremely good hearing like the Inuzukas. I can even hear a bug walk." Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke's eyes widen. "Well almost. More like when they fly off. Now go to sleep or else you're gonna regret it tommorrow. And I'm not joking because we're going to move faster than what were doing today. Way faster, to the point were you guys will probably be half jogging, half running. Now sleep."

With that Yomena jumped up into the trees and off somewhere were they couldn't even tell if she was near them or off in distance. They all laid down and immediately fell asleep. Well except for Sakura who stared at the fire for awhile before her body to take over and she fell into darkness.

_A little pink haired girl was running around in a field playing. Chasing butterflies and picking flowers. She was so warped in playing that she hadn't noticed someone was watching her from afar in the trees._

_Sakura started spinning in a circle, laughing at how the world was spinning around her. She spun one last time and let gravity take affect, pulling her towards the ground. Sakura still laughed even on the ground and let sky and ground come to a stop around her. _

_She was staring at the sky for sometime before she finally felt a presence near her. She sat up really quick and looked in the direction she felt the chakra come from. To her distress she didn't see anyone. Before she laid back down she felt someone behind. Sakura turned but was knocked out before she could see his face._

Sakura woke up with a shake. She looked up to the sky and saw it was still dark but the sun was starting to rise. She felt a chakra source come closer to her and turned around. "You alright." Yomena asked concerned. Sakura just nodded her head. "Just a bad dream."

"Alright. Do you think you can go back to sleep?" Sakura shook her head. "Well just try not to move around so much, ok. Because I could hear from my spot and there are ninja going in and out of the place like crazy. And I don't want them finding us. So just stay as quiet as you can. Alright?"

Sakura just nodded her head showing her answer. Yomena then jumped back up into the trees and disappeared without a trace. She stared at the trees for a moment before her eyes fell down to the river. The water was moving over the rocks with such swiftness that it calmed Sakura even more. She had always found comfort in water. The way it feel against her skin when it was either hot, from her bath, or cold, from a river.

_'Snap!'_

Sakura's head whirled around, kunai ready in her hand. No one was there. Sakura strained her her ears to pick up any sounds. She heard a faint _crack_ and a _thump_. After a moment she then thought that Yomena must've snapped an enemies neck and they fell to ground.

_I wonder how many peoples she's killed tonight?..Better yet..never mind..I don't want to know._

Sakura turned back to the river, but still had the kunai knife just laying limply in her hand.

A few more hours went by and had heard a faint metal clinking and cracks and pops that now Sakura was curious to know how many bodies were laying in one spot where their guide was. Sakura was still staring at the river when everyone else started to wake up. She just smiled at them and told them good morning. They could see that sky still had remnants of the purple-blue night sky in it but they could also see now shades of red, orange, and some yellow come into view.

Yomena came back and she caught some fish for them to all eat. Once they were finished they headed out.

They had been climbing over rocks, cliffs, hills, and trees before they had finally started to smell the salty air of the ocean. When they crossed out of the tree line they saw the ocean and all it glory. The sight was beautiful, but after a moment they realized they hadn't been to the port that was to the left of them. There wasn't even a path from the forest. All of them except for Kakashi and his sister stared at each other. Seeing if any of them knew where they were. None of the knew. So they just settled for following their teacher and Yomena.

They got down to the port and saw huge ships or Yachts, and smaller speed boats. They were walking up to what looked like a hotel and walked in. They only needed to stay a night since that would leave them for tomorrow to get to Land of Waves. Yomena got their rooms and they started to walk up the stairs to them.

The hotel was huge. Once you walked in you could see the lobby with couches and tables and to right of the door was the desk to check in. A little further down from the desk were stairs to lead up to the next floor. You could already see at least several rooms that once you walk out of them, can see down to lobby. Behind the lobby is just a small area with a bar and tables and a little kitchen that serves food 24/7.

Once they got to the top they to their left, to the rooms that over looked the lobby. Sakura and Yomena were going to share a room while Sasuke and Naruto shared a room. And that Kakashi to have his own. Sakura and Yomena's room was third from the left it you looked at it from the lobby. Then the rooms just went to the right from there. They got in and and just got a little settled. It was about noon and they were getting hungry. So they all went to the food area to get something to eat.

Yomena went into the lobby to eat while the rest just stayed back by the bar.

"Kakashi-sensei," Naruto started, "Why is Ms. Yomena going into the lobby to eat instead of staying here with us?"

Kakashi just shrugged his shoulders and said, "Well, she has a lot of things going through head. She always does anyway. So it's to tell what she's thinking. She may have gone in there to get away from you."

"Why would she want to stay away for me?"

"You're loud. And annoying."Sasuke and Sakura said at the time. They then went back to eating.

Sakura was laying down in bed when Yomena came out of the bathroom. "You were in there for a long time. Anything wrong?"

"No, I was just thinking."

"About what?"

"Huh? Oh it's nothing you need to worry about, Sakura." With that she walked over to the door. "I'll be back shortly, ok?"

"Ok." Yomena then walked out the room to Sakura to herself.

_She must be wrapped up in something important. But she said it wasn't anything I need to worry about..so never mind then._

**Bullshit! There's something she's not telling us that we should know about. Now she couldn't have left the building and gone some where far. Just peek out the door to see if she's in the lobby.**

_Alright Ms. Bossy. Geez._

Sakura got up and went to the door and just like inner Sakura told her she cracked open the door and looked out. She saw Yomena sitting on one of the couches. She was looking at the table in front of her just staring. Her head snapped up and looked straight ahead as if someone had called her name. Which someone did because Sakura then saw two figures come into view. They had on matching jackets. No...cloaks. Black with red clouds! Wait a minute..they're Akatsuki members!

**See I told you she was keeping something from us that we should know!**

_Yeah, but...Akatsuki members. What is she doing? _

**Looks like she's talking to them..probably negotiating on to hand us over so they can use us as hostages to take over Konoha.**

_We have to do something..and fast._

Sakura just stared at the three as they talked. She saw Yomena start to laugh. But then stop and started to look serious. She leaned forward and so did they Akatsuki members. Sakura strained her ears to pick up something..anything but couldn't. The next thing she saw Yomena through her head and bawled out a laugh. The Akatsuki members did the same.

After their laughter settled the two Akatsuki members took off their hats and she could finally try to see who they were since their backs were to her. At least she could try to figure them out by looking at their hair. One had blue and the other black. _Kisame Hoshigaki_ and _Itachi Uchiha._

Yomena still had a smile on her face but was talking normally now. Kisame had gotten up to get some tea for them and Sakura had to close the door so he wouldn't see her. She opened it up and saw Kisame had gotten tea and sat back down. Once again Sakura tries to hear but got nothing. Before Sakura could do anything Yomena had looked up and directly at her and her eyes went back to the two in front of her.

Sakura was shocked still. Not once did Yomena quit talking to the Akatsuki members either. But when she did stop, both Itachi and Kisame looked up at Sakura and she shut the door as quick as she could. They turned back to Yomena and waited.

"Do we have a deal?" Kisame asked.

"Yes...We have a deal." Yomena replied with a soft smile on her face.

* * *

I'm Happy...Itachi finally made his first appearance!

Review!!

AmaneRose


	3. Arrangement

**Sorry I haven't updated in awhile but I just haven't had any motivation. But since there isn't anything to do on the computer anymore I'll try to update more.**

* * *

Yomena walked back in the the room just shortly after her little conversation. She didn't see Sakura anywhere. Yomena then looked over at the bathroom door since she thought she heard water running.

"Sakura? You in there?" Yomena asked curiously.

"No...I'm the plumber. Just checking the pipes!...Of course it's me who else would it be?"

"Just asking."

Yomena then walked to her bed and laid down. Sakura came and the light brightened the whole room. She stared at Yomena with intensity, waiting for something. An answer possibly.

"What?" Yomena asked from her bed.

"You know what?" Sakura glared at the older woman.

"About what?"

"Don't act stupid. Tell me."

"Tell you what?"

"Ugh! Why were members of the Akatsuki here and why were you talking to them and why did you look at me?"

"Oh! That!"

"Yes that!"

"Alright but don't yell so loud. Our neighbors might hear...They needed help and I agreed to meet some of the members to help them out. And those were the ones that came to meet me and I agreed to help them with what they needed help with in the first place."

"And what did they want help with?"

"They just needed a ride to where we're going."

Sakura sweat-dropped and then her head pooped up alert. "What do you mean they needed a ride to the same place we're going?"

"I mean. That we're going to have some extra people on board for our trip to the island."

"Extra people? YOU MEAN THEY'RE COMING WITH US!?!?!"

"Yes! Now don't scream." Yomena was trying to get sound to flow back in her ear when Sakura got red with fury and embarrassment. "What's the matter now?" She said in an annoyed tone.

Sakura got brighter in color and dived into her bed and said hurriedly, "Nothing. Just tired."

Yomena just stared at the girl before she got up and went in the bathroom to take a long, hot bath.

Kakashi was sleeping peacefully until he suddenly shot awake from a noise outside his room. He could hear faint yelling and one word got his attention. Teme. Of course it was Naruto. He and Sasuke were probably fighting over something stupid again. Kakashi rolled over and looked t the clock and saw it 10: 30. At least there wasn't an actual time to get up with Yomena.

'That's about one of the reasons why I love my sister. She's probably sleeping in as well.' Kakashi sat up on the edge of his bed when the door to his room shot open and a shadowy figure stood there staring at him. He heard a small low 'hmph' kind of laugh and then the person spoke.

"Seems like your up. I guess I didn't have to come here wake ya. Sorry. Get dressed. We're leaving in about twenty minutes." It just Yomena. _Thank God._ "Oh! And we're taking some guests with us since there doesn't seem to be anyone around to help them."

"Okay."

"And one more thing." Kakashi looked up to his older sister with questioning eyes when he saw her pleading ones. "Promise me you won't do anything when you see and meet them."

"Who are they?"

"Promise me Kakashi!"

"Alright! I promise." Kakashi saw his sister smile and then closed the door behind her. Leaving him to his thoughts.

Once he arrived down in the lobby he saw everyone was there except for the guests Yomena talked about. Naruto being the first top see him ran over and asked out of the blue, "Do you know the people are that coming with us? Yomena-san and Sakura-chan know but they won't tell us."

"Sorry I don't. I'm just as comfabled(1) as you."

Sakura could hear every word that came out of Naruto's mouth but didn't want to listen to him at the moment. She remembered everything that happened last night in the lobby with the Akatsuki members. And she all to clearly remembered this morning.

_"Sakura." Sakura looked out of the bathroom doorway to Yomena who was just standing there looking back. "You saw everything last night didn't you?" Sakura nodded her head. "Alright..juts keep it a secret. Don't even tell Naruto and Kakashi. Especially Sasuke. You and I are the only ones who are to know until it's time to leave and that's when they'll come up to the ship. And please this is the only thing I request from you. Please don't do anything towards Itachi and Kisame. They just want to get to the Island so they can meet up with their leader to discuss a couple of situations that are going in Mist. So please don't anything."_

Sakura looked at Yomena and she looked at her. A silent message went through them but neither said a word.

"Alright well...if everyone's here let's head down to the boat shall we."

"But hey don't we have to wait for our guests that you told us about?" Naruto squeaked.

"They're probably already down there waiting. And since you guys promised not to do anything this should be a quick trip. Now let's go."

They headed down to the docks and about half down they saw two people standing in front of their boat. Once they got closer they all started to glare at them, but before they could do anything Yomena pipped up and said, "You all ready to go?"

Kisame smile that huge shark smile of his and nodded, "Yes ma'am."

"Sounds good. As you know I can only do one trip so we're all going to have to fit in the boat..."

Before she could even finish Sasuke lunged forward only to be stopped by Yomena holding him to herself by his waist. "Let. Me. Go." Yomena just stared back at him and then said. "And what if I don't? Are you going kill my as well? Because the way I see it at the moment is you got one of three choices. One, you could fight your brother and get killed. Two, you could get in that boat and not say anything for the whole ride. Or three..."

"What's three?"

"I kill you right and now and save your brother the trouble of having to do any work." Sasuke's eyes widen a fraction, but his emotion stayed the same. "What's it going to be?" Her arm tightened more around his gut to tell him that she was ready and prepared to kill him at will.

It was silent for awhile before he answered, "I'll take the second one."

"Good choice." Yomena dropped Sasuke back to his own two feet and smiled cheerfully. "Now as I was saying. We don't have enough space for everyone to sit so since _they_ being our guests get to sit in the seats and three of _you_ will have to sit on the floor board."

"But where will the last person sit? There are four of us not three." Sakura suggested.

"In the drivers seat."

"But-"

"Just stop. I know what I'm doing. Just get in the goddamn boat!" Yomena practically had to just restrain herself from strangling anyone who was the nearest.

They all got in the boat in their designated spots. Naruto sat in the drivers seat with Itachi next to him and then Kisame. Kakashi sat down first with his back facing the front of the boat, then Sakura down on his lap and Sasuke sat in between Sakura's legs. He was directly in front of Itachi and all he could do was glare at him. Yomena then untied the boat and stepped in. "Naruto...Scoot forward some."

She sat down on the top of the seat with her right leg propped up by the bottom of the seat and her left leg stretched out so Naruto wouldn't be squashed. Yomena started to engine and pulled out of the Marina and started to speed off in the direction of the island.

It was fine up until they started passing by other Yachts and hitting waves like crazy. Kakashi, Sakura, and Sasuke kept bouncing around. The sped by another Yacht and just as they hit 55 mph they went up on a large wave that was taller than the boat and they went soaring through the air. The three on the floor board were practically lifted off of the boat and when it came crashing back down with a thump.

Sakura was lifted higher than the other two when they flew off the wave, so when it came crashing down it makes since that she would go flying towards the back of the boat. Sasuke found himself face first in the floor. And before Sakura knew where she was she realized she was still on the boat but someone had caught her. And their arm was over her legs. She looked up hesitantly and saw that she was sitting on Itachi's lap and _his_ arm was over _her_ legs. Sakura furiously when they hit another wave and she grabbed onto his shoulder.

Sasuke sat back up and saw they scene and just glared even harder at his brother. He didn't care for Sakura as much, just as a friend. Itachi just smirked and gripped Sakura's thigh. She squeaked and Kisame chuckled.

Sakura looked over to Naruto and saw him glaring at Itachi whenever he could. She then looked at Yomena and she just glanced at them and went back to trying to drive around the waves.

By the time they reached the island, Sakura was still sitting in Itachi's lap and everyone else was all shaky from the ride. They got into the Marina and as they pulled up to the dock they all saw two people standing on the dock looking at them. It was...the Hokage _and_ the Akatsuki leader.

Yomena tied the ropes on the dock and before any could say anything the Hokage said with a smile, "I see a very beautiful get together."

"I agree." The Akatsuki leader said.

It confused everyone but then they all shrugged it off and they got out. The Hokage walked up to Sakura and held up a piece of paper for Sakura and handed her a pen. "Sign it please." Sakura took the pen and signed her name. Tsunade then ran up to the rusted hair leader and gave him the pen and paper. When Tsunade returned back to the group they saw Itachi stare at the paper in front of him and then sign his name. And then they disappeared.

"What was that thing that I had to sign?" Sakura asked curiously.

Tsunade muffled a laugh. "It was a peace treaty. Or an alliance if you to call it that. But don't worry about that because right now we have a lot of planning to do or the party."

"Party?" All for said.

"Yeah. The party for the wedding." Yomena interjected and walked right by the group with Tsunade in tow.

"Wedding?" Naruto looked confused.

"Wait..wedding...NO! Tsunade you didn't?!" Sakura yelled.

"Yep! Now hurry along! _Your_ wedding is in two days!"

"No!...Why me!?!" Sakura whined.

* * *

**(1)**- Comfabled It's a word my friend has been using for awhile. It's another way to say confused.

**I'll try to update when I can.**


End file.
